


A new Black Magic

by isawthewolf



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Dressing Room, F/F, Feet, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Masturbation, Playful Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Tickling, Tour, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawthewolf/pseuds/isawthewolf
Summary: Perrie asks a favour at the end of tour.





	A new Black Magic

"Feet are fucking killing me. Getting too old for this!" a sweating and near limping Perrie joked towards Jade as they entered their shared dressing room ahead of the other two. "Always such a whiner!" Jade replied with a laugh as she closed the door between them and flicked the lock instinctively. Perrie found a chair almost immediately and let out a sigh as her firm arse made contact with the leather. Jade headed to the small fridge at the end of the room to collect water. "Love it when we're touring but nothing feels better than sitting down after the last show..." she said in a near whisper suddenly catching the cold bottle Jade had just tossed over. Perrie placed it to her forehead and sighed again. Jade carried about her twice as much energy it seemed as she began clearing some space off the dresser she had used many hours before. "Sit down you silly bitch! They can clean up when we're gone." Perrie said fairly arrogantly having grown used to having a whole team of staff slaving after them. Jade took a swig from her bottle and shrugged with agreement, pulling a chair up in front of her blonde haired companion. Rest was well needed.

"Nurse my feet?" Perrie asked a little sheepishly with her eyes closed, her face glistened with a layer of sweet sweat. "I ain't going anywhere near your feet, I can smell them from here!" Jade spat back and the pair of singers laughed. "Oh go on. I barely ask for anything." Perrie said with a tone of voice which meant she knew she would get what she wanted. She was used to getting her way now she lived a pampered life of fame, all four of the girls were. A handful of gentle noises from beyond the wall told them both the other two members of the girl group were crashing in too, likely also celebrating the relief from the stresses of tour. Perrie flicked her shoes off quickly and moved her long legs up into the lap of her friend, her dampened socks landing in the smooth skin of Jade's fish-netted thighs. "Cheeky." Jade muttered and rolled her eyes whilst Perrie's were still closed. Jade placed her hands just above the tanned ankles and gave them an affectionate squeeze. The girls had all been through a lot together and this display of physical affection was fairly common now. Often all the girls had was each other, and in these situations all they wanted was each other.

The scent of her feet was indeed noticeable, yet it wasn't offensive in any way. Perrie sank back into her chair and allowed her neck to fall back and her long hair fall down behind her. Her beauty in this candid moment was a spectacle reserved only for her closest friends and family. Jade allowed herself to admire her friend like this for a moment before focusing on her feet. Jade hooked a finger in the hem of each sock and began to remove them, the sensation making Perrie twitch a little. Her socks were peeled off slowly, turning inside out as the thin white material reached her toes then fell loose. Perrie stretched her toes a little then remained motionless in anticipation. Jade held each of the socks in her hands where she studied the moisture they had absorbed. "They're soaking!" Jade commented with a little surprise though she could feel her own were in the same condition. Perrie opened one eye lazily and found affection in the sight of her perfectly sculpted legs stretched out in the lap of her best friend. "Never mind my socks. Massage, please!" a hint of desperation for the physical contact noticeable. 

Jade grinned and dropped the sweaty socks onto the floor just beside them. Finally she took a foot in each hand, her thumbs pressing lightly into Perrie's exposed and delicate soles. Perrie let out a satisfied sigh and appeared to sink back into her chair even deeper, her legs separating slightly and arms crossed lazily across her chest. Jade was no masseuse by any measure but she began to do to Perrie's feet what felt most natural in the task at hand. Her fingers gripped firmly around the shape of the young women's foot, applying pressure on and off each time emitting a shy moan from the blonde. "How's that?" Jade asked, breaking the silence with a soft voice. Before she could answer Jade ran her fingers up Jessie's soles and made her jump slightly. "Mmm, it's good. Light tickles are nice..." Perrie whispered in response, almost as if she were to fall asleep. Jade wasn't sure why but something about the affection of this moment coupled with the jubilation of a finished tour was almost enough to turn her on. As she continued to lightly press and tickle her friends feet her eyes scanned up and down the length of her legs and took note of the beautiful relaxed expression painted on her stunning face. She looked nothing short of angelic. Impossibly attractive - yet such attraction was mirrored onto Jade and the rest of the group also.

Jade did her best for a handful of minutes before raising herself of the chair and descending to her knees, allowing Perrie's feet to lower and rest on her outstretched thighs at an easier angle to massage. "Oh... " Perrie shuffled, very much enjoying her friends dedication to serving her well-worked feet. Jade, feeling her energy deplete at a slow rate, leaned her face forwards and allowed her cheek to rest on her bandmates shin, surrendering into her pampered skin. "Feel good?" Jade whispered into her leg as her fingers continued to explore both silky feet, now independently treating each delicate toe. "So good, babe." Perrie replied with satisfaction, not quite realising that her right hand had slipped down between her legs just above Jade's head and out of view. Her soft moans became more frequent which encouraged Jade to rub and play with her feet as best she could. Before Perrie could stop herself she had slid her hand through her shorts and found the smooth mound of her hairless pussy. With her loudest moan yet her finger found her clit and pushed down on it. Perrie must have been in some dream like haze of pleasure as having her feet worshipped was driving her towards unexpected orgasm.

Jade remained unaware and continued to pleasure her friends feet enjoying it more and more as the minutes went on. She began to lose herself in the focus of the sensitive areas. Perrie's index finger danced in circles across her pussy through her thin cotton underwear and the effect of this was instant, no longer wet just with sweat. Her knees began to shake suddenly and caught Jade's attention, who looked up slowly with her hazel eyes, widening. "You sneaky bitch!" Jade snapped, moving her head backwards but not letting go of her feet. Perrie jumped in her seat and her hand instinctively moved to a less suspect position. "I-I'm sorry!" Perrie cried with embarrassment and tried to stand but Jade gripped tightly on her feet. "Were you actually fingering?" Jade asked crudely with a grin, then planted an unexpected kiss on her shin and closed her eyes. "Oh, shit." Perrie moaned, denying nothing, the simple kiss increasing her arousal to a near uncontrollable level. "Your fingers are like magic on my feet..." breathed the blonde as she lowered her hand again. Jade blushed slightly as it was now clear they were both turned on from the foot-play. Jade remembered previous relationships with boys who had expressed interest in her feet and often she had allowed them to do filthy things to them, but she never expected any of that from Perrie. In fact, Perrie had never let anyone touch her feet like this before, and the new experience was driving her crazy. She felt so turned on and so safe in this room.

"Sorry, it's just so good. You're so good." Perrie confessed and shuffled her feet wanting more. Jade giggled and placed another kiss on her leg before trailing her way down with her mouth. "Jade!" Perrie moaned both in shock and delight. Was something like this really happening? She almost felt drunk from arousal now. "Shut up. Just enjoy it whilst it lasts." Jade said before placing her mouth on top of her bandmates right foot and began to kiss that, her hand on the other foot soaking into her delicate skin. Perrie moaned with pleasure and allowed her head to sink back and her hand to re-enter her shorts and once again find her clit which was crying out for touch. Jade used her hands to raise Perrie's feet as much as she could, then greedily buried her head into her soles and felt her own pussy begin to ache as she took in the sweet musk and began to lick. "Tickles... so nicely!" Perrie moaned as she gave in to the needs of her clit and began pressing and rubbing it without a care in the world. Her moans and submission encouraged Jade and she began to feast on the perfect feet of her friend, loving how she shuffled on the chair and curled her cute toes each time her tongue entered the space between.

"Bloody hell..." was the blondes newest moan as Jade began to wipe her tongue from the bottom of her heel to the tip of her big toe, swallowing afterwards. "Your feet are like sugar, Pez. How's my tongue feel?" Jade asked, swirling said organ around a group of toes before taking as much of her foot in her small mouth as she could. "Your tongue feels electric, can't get enough of this!" She moaned in reply as her spare hand raised itself to her chest and began to toy with the mounds of her modest breasts. Jade was practically slobbering over her feet now as she became more and more obsessed with her taste, and the satisfaction of bringing her friend off in a way neither have ever experienced. Perrie managed to shuffle her shorts down as far as she could in order to get her hand fully in her underwear and began to toy with her clit the way she had done so many countless times. A big part of her wanted Jade's tongue as far up her opening as humanly possible, but taking her mouth away from her feet would be a crime. Jade paused her licking for a moment to admire the way her friends hand looked buried in her pussy and she caught her breath. “Please, please keep going! It’s gonna make me cum, babe. You're making me melt." Perrie confessed her weakness to the other woman and felt nothing but arousal and affection. Jade bit her lip then moved her face back down to it's rightful place; under Perrie's wet and smelling feet. Jade gripped a hold of her thighs and helped keep the balance as Perrie's breathing became heavier and heavier, soon reaching the point of no return.

Her own fingers worked experienced magic on all the right places between her legs as Jade's experienced tongue worked black magic on her sensitive soles and toes. Perrie tried to steady her legs as much as possible but her orgasm hit suddenly and her voice failed in her throat. Silently the stunning blonde began to thrust into her hand as waves of hard pleasure travelled throughout her body from her clit. “Cumming from your feet being licked, I always knew you were the most perverted one!” Jade teased her friend with a wicked tone of voice and this only seemed to double the strength of Perrie's orgasm and she started to buckle hard all over again. Jade moved up closer to watch and kept her steadying hands on her thighs, allowing her best friend to completely lose herself to her orgasm. "Fucking perfect!" Perrie found her voice as she thrashed on the chair, trying to keep her eyes open so she could see Jade, who watched on with her mouth watering. As her buckling began to grind to a halt the duo started giggling at the foolishness and innocence of it all. Jade fell forwards onto Perrie's chest and they embraced as they had done many times but never in a situation like this. "Aren't you glad you got my dressing room tonight?" Jade teased and the girlish giggles continued. Another tour was done and all stress has been washed away in the most amazing but unexpected encounter. Their bank balance digits rolled ever higher too. One could only imagine the passionate scenes of the room beside them, where Jesy and Leigh-Anne seemed suspiciously quiet, perhaps discovering some Black Magic of their own.


End file.
